


In The Storm

by Destiel101



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kinda PWP, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Pseudo-Incest, Sex in a storm, Smut, Storms, Thorki - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, but not really, but to them not pseudo, does it count with gods, i guess, in the forest, with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel101/pseuds/Destiel101
Summary: Gist of the story: Thor enacts a plan to do it with Loki in the forest in a storm, mostly written for the porn part with the rest built around it. This is probably really bad and I'm not super happy with it but it's good enough at the moment. It's mostly a pwp. So enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the 'age of a young man' is 15 in Earth years. So Loki will be 16 and Thor will be 18 when this takes place. As usual I spun things to my liking. I had the idea for the smut and just wrote a story around it. Let me know what you guys think. Also the first chapter is barely a chapter but I didn't have a good segway.

He could feel the storm coming.

He’s felt it for days.

Building, getting stronger and stronger. 

Coming closer.

It’s exactly the type of storm he needs for his plan.

Heavy warm rain, loud thunder. Perfect.

He is restless with excitement. It’ll hit tonight. 

He’s been waiting for months and it’s been agony, but now he’s that much closer.

Closer to what he wants.

What he needs.

And that is Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

When Thor came to the age of a young man he started to notice more.

Specifically his brother.

His pale skin, his lean frame. Those sharp cheek bones and green eyes that could see into your very soul. 

He thought nothing of it at first. Until he realized the traits he had begun to look for in women, were the same.

This one had green eyes. That one raven black hair. He realized it when he saw the mischievous twinkle in the eyes of the one he was currently speaking with.

He convinced himself it was because they were traits he was familiar with. His brother meant comfort. That was all. 

Until it wasn’t.

It wasn’t uncommon for Thor to wake up hard. So much so he had started sleeping in his own bed more often instead of sharing with his brother. Blessedly, when it did happen, Loki hadn’t mentioned a thing. Saving them both the embarrassment. 

But one morning Thor woke up from a steamy dream that shook him to his very core. It was him, and Loki. 

The whole dream was him having sex with his little brother. 

He was relieved for a moment to find he wasn’t hard, but it didn’t last long. 

Once he went to move he realized it was because he had already cum. The inside of his underwear was sticky, a small spot seeping through onto the sheets. He immediately shot up and into his bath. Not daring to dwell on it.

He avoided Loki for days.

Each morning he would wake up from a sex dream, cum in his pants. All because of Loki. He was horrified. Ashamed. What would his father think? His friends?  
Loki?

He cried himself to sleep every night, only to orgasm himself awake some mornings.

He could bear it no longer. He had to talk to someone. 

There was only one person he could trust to still love him afterwards. His mother.

He broke down while telling her. Not afraid to show that side of himself to her. He explained what was happening and what he felt and feared. She took it all in stride, hugging him as only his mother could. She waited until he was calmed enough before telling him story after story of people she knew in relation with their own kin. Though not openly talked about, it was more common than one realized. He should only worry of he ever felt the need to force himself on his brother. Appalled at the very idea, she was able to qualm all his remaining fear with just a smile. After reassurances that she wouldn’t tell a soul, he left with a lighter heart.

Things went relatively back to normal after that. Until Loki reached his coming of age year. It was only a year previous they had moved to their own rooms permanently, only sharing a bed if one was sick or upset. 

During all this Thor had come to terms with his attraction to his brother and despite not being interested in anybody yet, Thor believed Loki wouldn’t feel the same for him. Which was fine, Thor loved his brother too much to risk anything. 

But he started to notice a few things. Lingering stares, touches, meaningless things that could be full of so much meaning. After a while Thor thought himself crazy and maybe a little too hopeful. And that was all.

Until it changed once again.

One night Thor was returning home from being out late with his friends. As he passed Loki’s room he heard something from inside. Afraid his brother was having a nightmare he entered. He had only taken a few steps in when he realized they weren’t sounds of distress, but pleasure. 

Thor turned to leave, knowing it would cause Loki embarrassment if woken, when he was stopped dead in his track by Loki’s moan. 

It was one of intense pleasure, but not only that, it was his name. 

He was already half hard but when he hears Loki moan his name again he’s fully hard in an instant. He doesn’t move to leave, too afraid of waking his brother, only turning on the spot to face the bed when he hears him name again. 

Luckily Loki’s still asleep, but he shouldn’t have turned around. 

Loki’s kicked off his covers, he’s laying on his back, thin sleep shirt ridden up to expose his pale stomach. 

Thor’s eyes hesitate to travel further. It’s a major breach of privacy, but as he hears another moan he can’t stop himself. 

Loki’s hard in his underwear, Thor can just make out the outline, the very tip of his brother’s member peaking out of the waistband. Thor immediately imagines licking it. 

He’s achingly hard in his own pants. It takes all his will not to touch himself but he doesn’t want to make any sound. So he stands there, dick throbbing, chewing on his bottom lip and watching Loki as he lets out small whimpers. 

Occasionally his hips lift a little as if looking for friction and boy does Thor want to give it. But he stays rooted to the spot. 

Only a couple more minutes pass before Loki is moaning his name again and Thor watches as his dick twitches and cum spurts onto Loki’s exposed stomach. It’s almost enough to make Thor cum too but he bites his lip harder, he doesn’t trust himself to not make a noise. 

After another couple of minutes, these ones filled with silence, Thor finally leaves. Extra careful not to wake his brother. 

He practically runs to his own room. 

Once there he closes and locks the door. Leaning against it he frees himself, it only takes a couple strokes before he’s cumming on the floor with a cry. 

While catching his breath he realizes fully that Loki does feel the same attraction he does. 

He doesn’t sleep that night. He spends the entire night trying to figure out how to approach Loki with this. 

As the sun rises he finally has a plan laid out. All he needs is solid reassurance. 

And a storm.


	3. Chapter 3

The reassurance comes easily enough. 

Subtle hints, touches here and there. Jokes told to look for a specific reaction.

It only takes another week for Thor to be absolutely sure he’s right about Loki’s feelings. 

Now for the storm. 

He wants to just tell Loki many times. Wanted to kiss him senseless, run his fingers through his hair. Touch him everywhere. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

He wasn’t brave enough. He needed confidence. 

And nothing can bring him power and confidence like a storm. 

He’s been waiting for months to reach the height of summer, where thunder storms were plenty. Thor always liked to be outside during them. Watching the lightening, getting soaked in the rain. With the heat of the summer the rain should be warm, easier to convince someone to join you in the rain if it’s not ice cold. 

He knows Loki won’t fear the lightening, no one fears it with Thor. 

Thor’s plan is simple. He’ll ask Loki to join him in the storm. He will take him to a small clearing in the forest he usually goes to when enjoying the storm alone. There, they will get the privacy Thor wants. 

With the confidence of the storm and without the risk of interruption, he will confess all he can. 

He’s fully prepared. 

If it works that is. Thor’s planned for everything except failure. He can’t. If he does he condemns himself to that failure.

His bag is packed with extra clothes, towels and a vial of lube Thor is hoping he is lucky enough to use. 

He then heads to Loki’s room to start on the next step. He’s been careful lately. Asking little of his brother. Paying extra attention to Loki’s interests. He knows Loki is suspicious. His brother knows fully well Thor is waiting to ask something big of him. But Loki’s mood has been good today. It shouldn’t take too much to get him to agree to accompany him. 

He enters silently, setting his pack by the door. He stands there and watches as Loki transcribes something from a book. A spell probably. He waits patiently as Loki finishes his page. He puts his quill down and pins Thor with a look. It lasts about a minute before Loki speaks, “You haven’t said a word yet. You haven’t even twitched. Have you finally come to ask what you want of me?” 

Thor gives him a slight smile. “Perhaps.” 

Loki marks his page in the book before rising from his chair. He moves around the desk before standing before Thor. “Go on then.” 

“There’s a storm tonight.” 

Loki crosses his arms. “Yes. There is.” 

Thor smirks. So that’s how it’s going to be. “It should hit in about an hour or so.” 

Loki raises one eyebrow. “Oh? And I suppose you’re going to be in it?” 

“Of course.” 

There is a moment if them staring at each other before Thor chuckles. “Join me?” 

Loki rolls his eyes, a smirk playing at his lips. “If I must.” 

Thor is giddy at this point but he still patiently waits as Loki packs his own small bag before he grabs his own and they begin on their way. 

They forgo horses, no point in subjecting them to the storm. Thor is quiet for once and Loki isn’t willing to break the rare silence. It takes them maybe half an hour to reach the clearing. They place their bags against one of the trees at the edge before entering. 

Loki looks around, “You usually save this place for yourself.” 

Thor shrugs. He’s showed Loki the clearing a few times before, but usually takes his company to an open field instead. Mainly because he knows others might be more comfortable in a wide open area instead of slightly caged by trees. “I prefer here.” 

Loki seems satisfied with the answer, walking in further. “When will it start?” Thor looks up to the sky. He’s always been able to predict storms, even more so when he discovered he could control them. It was in recent years he found he could tell specifics if he focused. “Thunder in the next few minutes, rain in about twenty minutes.” 

Loki nods, looking at the grey clouds in the distance. “Why?” 

Thor turns to him. “Why what?” 

Loki looks at him, “Why me?” 

Thor understands what he’s asking. Why him? Why not one of his friends? Why not come alone? He doesn’t want to say anything quite yet, Loki isn’t relaxed enough for his liking. So he just shrugs, “I realized you and I haven’t shared a storm together in a while.” 

Loki seems like he wants more than that but the first rumbles of thunder reach them and he relents. Probably just glad it was him. 

They watch as the clouds come closer, the thunder getting louder with every crash. They see a few flashes in the distance, Thor can feel the electricity already. It fills him. He’s ready. He walks over to their packs, sneakily taking out the vial and placing it in his pocket, he makes a show of taking off his tunic and placing it in his bag. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Loki watching him. He smiles to himself. He returns to his brothers side in the near middle of the clearing. Loki spares him a short look. “Must you?” 

Thor flexes his arms “But of course.” 

He can see Loki blush before he looks away. 

The storm is nearly upon them. “So.” 

Loki’s reply is terse. “So?” 

“Fancy anyone yet brother?” 

He can see Loki’s shoulders tense from the relaxed position they were previously in. “No.” 

“No?” 

“No.”

“Oh come on Loki, you must like someone.” 

Loki is looking straight ahead at the approaching storm. “Is that what this is? An interrogation?” 

Thor bumps his shoulder with Loki’s to lighten the mood. “Of course not. I’m just being nosy into my little brother’s life.” 

Loki hums in agreement crossing his arms. 

Thor waits a moment, “So no one has caught your eye yet?” 

Loki shrugs, not willing to give any more of an answer. 

“Someone has caught mine.” Thor watches and Loki’s fingers dig into his arms. When he doesn’t receive an answer he continues. “They’re all I can think about, night and day.” 

When Loki replies it sounds like it’s through clenched teeth. “That’s nice.” 

This time it’s Thor’s turn to hum in agreement. The rain has begun to reach them, nothing but a drizzle yet. The thunder has reached the volume where they have begun to raise their voices to be heard over it. Soon they’ll have to wait until it passes to hear one another. As the rain continues so does Thor. “I can’t get enough of them. Their eyes, their hair, their everything.” 

He can see Loki’s finger’s dig deeper. It’s time to take the final step. “Yes, I could get lost for days in their green eyes. I want nothing more than to run my hands through their raven black hair, it looks so soft. I want to run my hands down their lean frame and under that damn green tunic they’re always wearing. To the pale skin underneath.” 

Thor watches as Loki’s fingers go from digging into his arms to slowly letting go, the tension leaving his frame and the mask he put up giving way to a shocked expression. 

Once Thor finishes he waits a moment, the rain getting heavier. The storm will be on top of them in moments. The rain will be heavy enough they will just be able to see one another, though Thor imagines Loki will cast something to illuminate them a little. 

He gives Loki a moment before he turns to him. Loki looks torn, not really wanting to believe what he was hearing. He turns to face Thor just as the rain truly hits. As Thor thought, Loki whispers something and they are lit enough to see each other, he’s not entirely sure where the light is coming from but he doesn’t really care, as long as he can see Loki. 

Loki’s arms uncross and he stares at Thor, looking for any sign of a lie or a joke in his brother’s features. Thor tries to convey all he can to Loki in that look. 

He must do a good job because a moment later Loki is grabbing the nape of his neck and pulling him into a kiss. There’s only a couple inches difference in height so it doesn’t take much for them to meet. All the times imagined it had been different ways but none of them were like the real thing. Their lips met as the sky lit up with lightening, Thor’s hands cup Loki’s face to pull him even closer. A swipe of a tongue and mouths are opened, Thor moans at finally being able to taste Loki, something he’s been longing for for years. 

They pull back a minute later to breathe. 

They are soaked to the core, out of breath and slightly dazed. 

There is a question in Loki’s eyes and Thor only answers with a nod before he’s attacking Loki’s neck with kisses. Loki groans and angles his head. 

Thor does exactly what he said he wanted and runs his hands down Loki’s torso and up under his tunic. Thor tugs it off over Loki’s head before pulling him close by his hips, their bare chests against each other. He connects their mouths again as Loki throws one arm around Thor’s neck for balance. 

Thor’s hands leave Loki’s hips, one going to the tie on his pants, the other cupping him through them. Loki groans and presses further into Thor’s hand. He unties Loki’s pants and shoves his hand down, gripping him by the base causing Loki to gasp. 

Thor maneuvers them so they’re on the ground, it’s wet but luckily barely muddy. Thor uses a little of his power to keep the rain out of Loki’s face as he pulls his brother’s pants and boots off. He loses his own shortly after. 

They’re now both clad in only their underwear, he attacks Loki’s neck again, sucking marks into the pale expanse. Their clothed erections are rubbing together causing them both to moan in pleasure. Their hands are everywhere, feeling everywhere they can. 

Thunder sounds again before Thor speaks into Loki’s ear, “Can I make love to you brother?” 

The moan Loki let’s out is an answer in itself. “Do you have-?” 

Before Loki can finish Thor reaches over to his discard pants nearby and pulls out the vial. Loki raises an eyebrow in question. Thor smirks, “Told you this wasn’t an interrogation.” 

Loki chuckles slightly before pulling Thor into another kiss. Thor hooks his fingers in the waistband of Loki’s underwear, waiting for the silent confirmation. He gets it in Loki raising his hips so Thor can pull them off. 

Thor wants nothing more than to take Loki into his mouth, but he’s not sure he can stop himself from tasting all of him so he decides to wait for another day. 

He lubes up his fingers, careful not to let the rain wash the lube away and slowly inserts one digit. Loki is tight and Thor knows very well this is his brother’s first time with a man. 

They had both layed with women before but only Thor had been with a man. And only so he would know what to do right now. 

So he takes his time opening Loki up slowly, one finger at a time until he reaches three. Loki’s sounds of pleasure are music to his ears. 

He removes his fingers before spreading lube on himself. “Ready?” Loki nods “Gods yes.” Thor positions himself before slowly pushing in. 

Even after preparation Loki is still tight, he enters slowly until he is fully inside. They both groan at the feeling. This was something they had both dreamed of, but didn’t think would ever happen. But here they are. 

Thor doesn’t move for a moment, giving his brother a moment to adjust and trying not to orgasm right then. After a minute Loki lets out a whimper “Move.” 

And he does, slowly at first, relishing the feeling of finally being inside his brother. He sets a slow but steady pace, the pleasure building for both of them. 

Their mouths meet again, Thor’s fingers are leaving bruises on Loki’s hips, while Loki’s nails are leaving red marks on Thor’s shoulders. Thor can feel himself getting close so he speeds up a little, determined to have Loki cum first. He takes Loki in one hand and starts stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

Loki’s breathing comes faster and Thor knows he’s close. He speeds up just a bit more “That’s right, cum for me brother.” Loki cries out, back arching as he spills on his stomach and Thor’s hand. 

Loki pulls Thor down to kiss him again pulling back just enough to speak. “Cum inside me.” He clenches around Thor as he says it and his orgasm hits. He moans Loki’s name as he spills deep inside his brother. He can hear his brother moan again as he does. 

They lay there, embracing each other for a moment before Thor rolls to lay on the ground next to Loki. 

They catch their breath, listening to the storm raging above them before Thor speaks, “So.” 

Loki looks over to him. 

“Fancy anybody yet brother?” 

Loki starts laughing before rolling over to kiss Thor again.

“Someone may have caught my eye.”


End file.
